The invention relates to doors for large buildings such as airplane hangers, farm equipment storage buildings, marine storage buildings and heavy equipment storage buildings. Such buildings can have doors that pivot up to an open position to allow the stored equipment to be moved into or out of the building. For door openings wider than approximately 15′ to 25′ conventional sectional overhead doors are typically not used because of the span and the problem of preventing door panel sections from sagging in the middle as the door is opened. A single panel door can be provided with a truss to support the door to preclude sagging of the door in the open position.